Para Volver A Amarte
by Lal Mirch 96
Summary: -¡Ya no lo soporto!-chilló Kushina enfadada/-¡Terca!¡Eso eres!-/Los puños de ella se cerraron con fuerza,entonces gritó-¡Quiero el divorcio!¡Y lo quiero YA!-/ Seis años despues,Minato nunca imaginó encontrarse con un lazo que aun los une...UA
1. Divorcio

**Titulo:Para Volver a Amarte.**

**Disclaimers: Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto T^T**

**Rationg: K+ **

.

.

.

-¡Ya no lo soporto! ¡Eres un idiota!-chilló Kushina enfadada. El aire acondicionado removía levemente los cabellos rojizos de Kushina, estaban en Julio, la época de mayor calor en Japón.

-¿Yo? ¿Idiota? ¡Mira quien habla! ¡La infantil!- ironizó Minato cruzándose de brazos. Esta era una de las muchas peleas que tenían diario; todo parecía color de rosa cuando eran novios, pero el peor error que pudieron haber cometido fue casarse tan jóvenes.

-¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!- Kushina parecía estar apunto de estallar, odiaba esas situaciones, pero nunca las podían evitar- Eres un...eres un... ¡Te puedes ir al diablo!- nunca dejaría que _él_ le ganara una discusión, Kushina Uzumaki tenia orgullo, y no permitía a nadie, ni siquiera a su esposo, llamarla infantil.

-Esto me cansa- dijo Minato. Se removió su cabello rubio despeinándolo un poco, luego se pasó la mano por el rostro en señal de impaciencia.

-No eres el único- masculló Kushina, aun sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente. Sus ojos morados demostraban una profunda dureza y frialdad, observándolo, detallándolo detenidamente, esperando que cayera ante ella.

-¡Es que no lo entiendes!- exclamo el rubio elevando la voz, comenzando a caminar por la habitación.

-¿Qué no entiendo?- preguntó irónicamente- ¿No entiendo que mi esposo no pasa tiempo conmigo por culpa de su trabajo y que por demás se va a festejar con sus amigos cuando gana un partido olvidándose de que su esposa esta en su casa esperándolo preocupada? Debes estar equivocado por que yo entiendo muy bien eso- Kushina se sentó en la cama y cruzó sus piernas y brazos, no quería parecer débil ante el, nunca.

-¡Terca!- le gritó- ¡Terca! ¡Eso eres!- Minato tomó aire luego dijo: -Solo una vez pasó eso, una tonta vez. ¡Pero como siempre quieres controlar mi vida!

-¡¿Controlar tu vida? ¡Ni te creas tan importante!- dijo Kushina con tono indignado- Además... ¿Que eres? ¿Un adolescente? NO. ¡Eres mi esposo!

-Y sigues comportándote como una niña, creí que madurarías Kushina- lágrimas se asomaron en los ojos de Kushina, casi imperceptibles para Minato, por que la pelirroja se aseguró de esconderlas.

Los puños de ella se cerraron con fuerza, entonces gritó- ¡Quiero el divorcio! ¡Y lo quiero YA!

-¡¿Eso quieres?-preguntó Minato- ¡Si lo quieres, haz lo que quieras!- abandonó la habitación que ambos compartían con un estruendoso portazo.

-¡Si, eso quiero! ¡Y lo haré!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas para que Minato logre escucharla, unas enormes ganas de llorar le llegaron, pero las contuvo y ahogó todos los sollozos, no quería llorar por _"ese"_ que amaba. Si señor, por que ella, Kushina Uzumaki, aun amaba a Minato Namikaze, pero esa relación, no iba a llegar a ningún lado y la pelirroja había aprendido a aceptarlo hace tiempo, cuando las discusiones comenzaron a surgir.

Minutos después Kushina estaba tan furiosa que las ganas de llorar que tenia hace unos momentos se le disiparon en el acto. Quería golpear y gritarle a su esposo, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle infantil? ¿Con que derecho?

Oprimió sus ganas de gritar dejándose caer en la cama escondiendo su rostro en las almohadas.

Unos segundos después tomó el teléfono celular entre sus manos e hizo una llamada.

_-¿Mikoto?_

_-¡Hola Kushina! ¿Qué sucede?_

_-¿Eres abogada, verdad?_

_-Si, pero..._

_-Me voy a divorciar, necesitas ayudarme- la interrumpió Kushina con voz ahogada._

_-¿Qué? ¿Por que? Ustedes hacían tan linda pareja..._

_-Por favor, no preguntes- un profundo silencio se formó-¿Me ayudaras?-preguntó finalmente bajando la voz._

_Luego de unos segundo Mikoto respondió- Si. Estaré en tu casa dentro de media hora._

_-Perfecto, te espero._

Cuando cortó la llamada dejo caer el teléfono sobre la cama y se enjugó una lágrima traicionera que caía por su ojo izquierdo.

-Es lo mejor- susurró para si misma mientras salía de la habitación y bajaba las escaleras hacia la sala de estar, notando que su esposo se había ido de la casa.

* * *

><p>Un balón de futbol le pasó volando por el costado izquierdo de su cabeza y Minato ni se inmutó, desde que llegó al entrenamiento había estado distraído.<p>

-Sensei, ¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó el chico peliplateado que acababa de patear el balón.

-¡Oiga! ¡Sensei!- gritaba Obito Uchiha, que estaba a un lado de Kakashi.

Minato parpadeó varias veces y sacudió levemente la cabeza. El sol pegaba en sus cabezas de lleno, y ese día, no era el mejor para entrenar, pero esos chicos eran imparables, y un importante partido para ellos estaba cerca.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó con aire desorientado.

-Estábamos por comenzar el entrenamiento- dijo Kakashi- Haríamos pases.

-Oh, es cierto-dijo Minato- Empecemos entonces.

-¡Perdón por el retraso!-una chica de unos catorce años corría hacia ellos agitando su mano. Llevaba el cabello castaño atado en una coleta alta y vestía unos shorts negros y una remera azul.

-¡Rin! Creímos que no vendrías- dijo Minato deteniendo la pelota con el pie izquierdo.

-¡Nunca falto a un entrenamiento sensei!-con una sonrisa en su rostro se acercó a ellos- ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido ¿Les molesta que haya invitado a unas amigas mías?- con su dedo señaló a las gradas dos chicas de sus mismas edades estaban sentadas allí, una jugaba con su teléfono celular y la otra saludaba a Rin- La chica que nos esta saludando ahora es Midori Haru(1), y la otra se llama Anko, Anko Mitarashi.

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba la primera?-preguntó Obito mirando fijamente a la de cabello negro y ojos azules verdosos.

-Midori. ¿Por que? ¿Te gusta?-preguntó con todo pícaro Rin.

-¡No! ¡Claro que No! Solo es que...- Obito apartó la vista sonrojado, claramente se notaba que estaba nervioso, y no era para menos, aquella muchacha parecía un muñequita con su cabello negro cayéndole por la espalda hasta las caderas y la tez blanca contrastando con sus extraños ojos azules verdosos.

En cambio, la otra amiga tenía el cabello morado sujetado en una coleta y sus ojos castaños claros fijados en la pantalla del celular.

-Comencemos con el entrenamiento. Diez vueltas a la cancha- ordenó Minato fríamente. Rin, Kakashi y Obito asintieron y comenzaron a correr, Kakashi delante y Rin y Obito detrás de el.

-Señor Namikaze- un hombre lo llamaba desde el otro lado de la cancha- Tiene una llamada- Minato asintió y cuando llegó hasta él tomó el teléfono.

_-¿Si?_

_-¿Minato?-preguntó una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la línea._

_-Mikoto ¿Necesitas algo?_

_-Bueno...si.-la mujer pareció dudar unos segundos- Kushina ha arreglado todo para el divorcio._

_Minato__ guardo silencio por más de un minuto, Mikoto estuvo a punto de cortar cuando Minato por fin habló._

_-Si...lo sé__._

_-Ella dijo que...no necesita nada tuyo, y mientras más rápido firmes mejor._

_-Esta bien, ¿Voy a tu casa?_

_-Justo estoy entrando al club-dijo Mikoto (N/A:Mikoto esta casada con Fugaku que es un jugador de fútbol también)_

_-Vale-se cortó la llamada._

-¡Escúchenme bien!- gritó Minato, los tres chicos se detuvieron al instante- Tomen un descanso, enseguida vuelvo-

-¿Qué le sucede?-preguntó Rin alcanzando a sus amigos. Se limpió el sudor de su frente y se sentó en el césped.

-Ha estado así desde que llegó-dijo Obito mientras que de reojo miraba hacia las gradas, donde estaban las amigas de Rin.

* * *

><p>-Listo- dijo Minato cuando soltó el bolígrafo y lo dejó pesadamente en la mesa.<p>

-Esta bien...-Mikoto tomó el papel entres sus manos y lo guardó en su bolso- Debo irme-Mikoto sonrió en un intento de romper la tensión en el ambiente- Itachi-kun no se cuida solo.

-Dale saludos de mi parte- Minato se dio la vuelta y volvió al entrenamiento. Había terminado su relación con aquella mujer que lo había vuelto loco desde la primera vez que la vio, ella tenía algo que las demás mujeres no poseían, tal vez sus extraños ojos morados y el cabello rojo y sedoso que nunca antes había visto, pero mas allá de lo superficial, su actitud valiente, determinada y dulce habían logrado cautivarlo, amaba todo de ella, absolutamente todo, desde su risa masculina hasta su orgullo inquebrable y su impulsividad al actuar.

* * *

><p>Kushina se sentó pensativa en el amplio sillón mientras observaba todo a su alrededor, seria la ultima vez que pise esa casa,<em> su<em> casa que con tanto cariño había adornado especialmente para ella y Minato.

El sofá azul oscuro combinaban con las cortinas beige y azules; las distintas fotografías de ellos dos juntos estaban por toda aquella habitación, el jarrón claveles blancos que ella colocaba cada día por medio sobre la mesa enana estaba rodeado de dos fotografías de ella y Minato cuando eran pequeños.

Añoraría mucho ese lugar, siempre fue su lugar preferido de la casa tan grande en la que vivían, sonrío melancólicamente y se levanto del sofá, subió las escaleras rápidamente acariciando levemente la baranda de algarrobo, minutos después bajó con dos grandes maletas y atravesó la sala de estar, antes de salir, tomo entre sus manos un cuadro que envolvía una fotografía, sonrío y la guardó en su bolso, un lindo recuerdo se llevaría de aquella casa, de cuando Minato y ella eran felices.

El timbre de la casa retumbó sonoramente por todas las habitaciones, Kushina abrió la puerta automáticamente y se encontró con el hombre que más quería en ese momento: Su padre.

Kaito Uzumaki estrechó a su hija entre sus brazos y le besó la frente como una pequeña niña. Conociendo la situación de antemano no pronunció ninguna palabra y tomó las maletas de su hija y ambos se dirigieron hacia la calle, donde el flamante auto negro los esperaba.

Una vez que los dos ya estaban dentro del auto, una linda e inocente conversación entre padre e hija surgió, y pronto abandonaron aquel barrio lleno de recuerdos para la pelirroja, pronto abandonaría aquella ciudad, dejando el pasado atrás.

-¡Kushina, mi niña!-exclamó una mujer de cabello rojo corto hasta los hombros y ojos azules mientras avanzaba hasta su hija para apretarla contra su cuerpo, la Uzumaki le correspondió enredando sus brazos en el torso de la mujer luego de recibir un beso dulce en la mejilla- Ven, vamos adentro que esta anocheciendo- efectivamente el sol estaba dando sus últimos destellos en el cielo, el paisaje era realmente hermoso, un color anaranjado y morado combinaba con el azul oscuro del cielo y unas cuantas nubes rodeaban el resplandor naranja.

-También me alegro de verte mamá- Kushina sonrió ampliamente escondiendo todo sentimientos que haya nacido ese día. Entró a la casa de su infancia, en la que vivió hasta mudarse a Konoha. Todo estaba idéntico, esos cuatro años que ella había estado lejos nada había cambiado, bueno, solo los estragos que ella cometía.

-Vamos, vamos, la cena va a estar lista dentro de unos minutos- su madre la empujaba levente hacia la cocina, pero Kushina plantó los pies firmemente en el suelo y se detuvo, luego se giró sonriendo.

-No tengo hambre madre...-Kushina bajó la mirada y dio dos pasos para atrás- ¿Puedo ir a mi habitación?

Umiko Uzumaki asintió y se acercó a su esposo mientras ambos veían como su única hija desaparecía en el pasillo entrando a su antigua habitación.

Cuando Kushina entró a su habitación de cuando era pequeña sintió que la melancolía volvía otra vez, pero de forma diferente. Aun estaban allí cada una de las cosas que dejo a los dieciséis años, los osos de felpas, las fotografías suyas de cuando era niña con sus padres, el color verde oscuro de las paredes, la alfombra rosa oscuro debajo de sus pies acariciando suavemente la planta de estos...

Se recostó en la cama abrazando a su mejor amigo de la infancia, Mei-chan, un oso panda de felpa muy grande que le habían regalado sus padres cuando cumplió seis años; enterró su rostro en el suave pelaje artificial y quedó profundamente dormida, desconectándose de la realidad que vivía en el exterior.

* * *

><p>Minato se sintió un inútil cuando llego a su casa a las ocho de la noche, un frío recorrió su espalda, y cuando se dio la vuelta vio el aire acondicionado encendido, sonrió levemente recordando que Kushina era una derrochadora de energía, no por voluntad propia, sino por holgazana u olvidadiza de esos pequeños detalles, no dudó que todas las luces de las habitaciones siguieran encendidas o algún que otro aparato electrónico.<p>

Cuando apenas entro observó minuciosamente la sala de estar, una fotografía había sido sacada de su lugar, y entonces lo entendió, Kushina se había ido, y no sabia adonde, y tampoco quería saberlo; después de todo ningún lazo los unía, o eso creía...

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Gracias por leer ^^<em>

_Espero que les guste *-*_

_Esta historia esta inspirada en "Papa por Sorpresa"(The Game Plan) Una película de Disney ^^_

_Dejen reviews :) Me hacen ilusión para seguir escribiendo ^^_

_(1) Midori/Ume(puede tener los dos nombres) Haru: es un Oc inventado por mi ^^ _

_Gracias Lolo18 y a Kaory Hyuga por la ayuda del titulo :D_

Dejen reviews *-*

.

.

.

.


	2. Sorpresas

_Capitulo 2: Sorpresa._

* * *

><p>Los primeros rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana de aquella habitación verde oscura, Kushina se removió entre las sábanas y cuando sintió la luz sobre sus ojos los abrió lentamente. El reloj marcaba las seis de la mañana; con los ojos entrecerrados se incorporó en la cama y apartó las sábanas, se sentó en el borde y estiró sus brazos perezosamente.<p>

Se levantó y camino hacia el pequeño baño que tenia en su cuarto. Cuando se miró al espejo se asustó de su aspecto desarreglado, tenía sombras negras alrededor de sus ojos, su rostro estaba pálido y sus labios tenían un tono fuera de lo común, se lavó la cara y volvió a habitación, dispuesta a seguir descansando, pero apenas atravesó la puerta la apoderó el mareo y sintió las piernas fallarle y, finalmente cayó al suelo, inconciente.

.

.

.

-¡Kushina!-gritó Umiko cuando entró a la habitación de la pelirroja por la mañana y la encontró desmayada sobre la alfombra rosada- ¡Kushina! ¡Despierta Cariño! ¡Kaito! – chilló desesperada mientras giraba a su hija para que pueda verle el rostro.

-¡¿Qué sucedió?- exclamó el hombre preocupado cuando entró a la habitación y vio a su hija en ese estado.

-¡Llama a una ambulancia! ¡No te quedes parado ahí!- Umiko parecía a punto de tener un ataque de nervios, movía de los hombros intentando reaccionar a su hija en vano- Despierta Kushina, despierta- le tomó el pulso para asegurarse que todo este en orden, en cuanto sintió un pulso común se sintió aliviada, solo debía ser un simple desmayo, en el hospital donde ella trabajaba de enfermera muchas jovencitas de la edad de Kushina les sucedía eso generalmente por desordenes alimenticios, así que no dudó que Kushina sufriera de uno comiendo las 24 horas del día ramen.

.

.

.

Un importante partido se llevaría a cabo ese día, a las doce del mediodía el partido superclásico (1) de Konoha contra Suna se llevaría a cabo, esta vez, seria la primera que Kushina no lo apoyaría, que no estaría en las gradas vistiendo los colores del equipo y alentándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Minato no se sentía capaz de jugar, simplemente pasar la noche solo en su casa había resultado sufrible. Había extrañado el calor que emanaba Kushina cuando se abrazaba a el para dormir, el largo cabello de ella regado por toda la cama; su rostro sonriente al despertarse y su enojo diario por que el olvidaba bajar la tapa del retrete; su expresión era muy graciosa y a la vez terrorífica cuando salía del cuarto de baño.

Esa mañana había despertado solo y una brisa fresca recorría la habitación, el había dejado encendido el aire acondicionado, rió ante ello y lo apagó, al parecer algo de Kushina se le había pegado.

.

.

.

Eran cerca de las doce y cuarto del mediodía y Kushina recién había despertado en la cama de un hospital, se sintió perfectamente bien y se irguió en la cama, un leve mareo la atacó pero se disipó rápidamente. Se coloco un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja y salio de la habitación. El blanco y silencioso pasillo le daba escalofríos, nadie estaba por allí, y ella ni siquiera sabía como había llegado ahí.

Le llamó la atención una enfermera que salía de una de las puertas que había unos pasos mas adelante, cuando esta despegó su vista de los papeles que tenia en la mano y notó las presencia de Kushina frunció el ceño.

-Namikaze-san- la enfermera inspiró profundamente- ¿Qué hace fuera de la habitación?

-Uzumaki- le corrigió Kushina- Solo había salido por que me sentía mejor.

-Esta bien- los ojos chocolate de la enfermera se fijaron en Kushina- ¿Volvemos a la habitación?- la pelirroja asintió y dio la vuelta, en dirección al cuarto donde antes estaba.

-Hay algo que debo decirle y puede resultar complicado- dijo la enfermera cuando llegaron y Kushina se acomodó otra vez en la cama.

-¿Puede decirme su nombre primero? Me siento rara hablando con alguien que no conozco- la enfermera sonrió levemente y se acercó un poco a la cama.

-Hanami, Hanami Ishida-la enfermera se acercó mas y se sentó en la cama que estaba contigua a la de Kushina- Es un tema delicado tal vez.

-¿Puede decírmelo?

-Usted esta embarazada, de dos semanas-los ojos morados de Kushina se abrieron como platos, sin creer lo que Hanami decía se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y agachó su cabeza.

Kushina se quedo en silencio cuando Hanami decidió levantarse de la silla e ir a llamar a los padres de la chica.

.

.

.

Kaito y Umiko abordaron al hospital inmediatamente al llamado.

-Hija...-Umiko se sintió forzada a hablar cuando vio a Kushina durmiendo plácidamente. Los ojos de su hija se abrieron lentamente y vio a sus padres en su habitación del hospital- ¿Estas mejor?- Kushina asintió levemente- Supongo que ya te habrás enterado...- volvió a asentir con la cabeza mientras se arreglaba el cabello- Te apoyaremos en todo... ¿sabes?

-Gracias mamá, papá- sonrió levemente- Voy a ser mamá- una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras su mano derecha tocaba su vientre- Voy a ser mamá-repitió. Umiko avanzó unos pasos y se sentó a un lado de Kushina, hundiendo levemente el colchon.

Umiko y Kaito la miraron seriamente, es decir, el padre debía enterarse, ¿O no? Y Kushina aun no había dado ningún indicio de querer _avisar._

-Kushina... ¿Llamarás a Minato?- la sonrisa de la pelirroja se esfumó al instante, evitó la mirada de desaprobación de su padre y fijó sus ojos en los profundos ojos azules de su madre, más oscuros de los de su ex esposo.

Kushina solo atinó a negar con la cabeza y cerrar los ojos, esperando las quejas de sus padres y los consejos de "vida" que algunas otras veces le daban; pero lo que solo escuchó fue el golpe al cerrar de la puerta y algunos pasos por el pasillo alejándose, aun así, sentía el hundimiento del colchón donde su madre se había sentado. Cuando abrió sus ojos violáceos se encontró con la mirada comprensiva de Umiko que le sonreía levemente.

-Puede que a tu padre le cueste aceptarlo...-comenzó a decir Umiko- Pero respetaremos tu decisión, después de todo eres una adulta- con un tierno beso en la frente se irguió y abandonó la habitación, dejando sola a Kushina, otra vez.

.

.

.

Ya a las tres de la tarde el partido había terminado, Konoha salió ganador por cuarta vez consecutiva.

Se suponía que el mejor jugador y el que anotó dos goles debía estar contento y feliz de la vida, pero solo sonreía forzadamente ante las cámaras y las personas firmando autógrafos, saludando gentilmente, sintiéndose... ¿Como describirlo? Triste...destrozado...

Y no era para menos, el día anterior había cortado todo lazo que lo unía con su esposa, pero era lo mejor que podían haber hecho, eran jóvenes, con tan solo diecinueve años ellos se casaron, y un años después, el divorcio se llevó a cabo, y ahora el deseaba haber podido escuchar todos los consejos de los demás que los rodeaban a respecto de su repentina unión, capaz, si no habrían apurado su relación aun estarían juntos, recién pensando en el matrimonio. Tal vez...en un futuro, ellos podrían volver a intentarlo...pero eso implicaba el riesgo de que ella se volviera a enamorar, y eso, a él le aterraba por dentro, pero ella ya no lo quería ver, o al menso eso creía.

-¡Hey! ¡Minato!- Inoichi Yamanaka se acercó hasta donde Minato estaba- Iremos a festejar a la casa de Shikaku ¿Vienes?

Por un momento dudó en aceptar, pero al pensarlo mejor consideró que no era el momento _adecuado_ para salir a _festejar_. Además, ese fue uno de los problemas por el que se divorcio de Kushina, y prefería evitar por el momento ese tipo de cosas.

-No, hoy no- Minato volvió a sonreír forzadamente- Me siento cansado.

Inoichi lo observó fijamente y, luego de un incomodo silencio asintió, dándose la vuelta y saludándolo con la mano, reuniéndose con los demás. Minato suspiró pesadamente y se dio la vuelta, en dirección hacia el estacionamiento pensando en como haría para explicar lo sucedido el día anterior.

_"Tal vez, volverían a verse."_

_"Tal vez, volverían a estar juntos."_

_"Tal vez, formarían una familia."_

_"Tal vez, serían felices, de una vez por todas."_

* * *

><p><em>Me salio corto u.u Pero la trama del capítulo en si era corta n.n<em>

_Primero que nada, quiero aclarar algunas cosas que me olvide de decir en el primer capitulo T^T_

_1)Kakashi, Rin y Obito son alumnos de Minato y no juegan en el mismo equipo que Minato, (yo creo que se habrán dado cuenta, pero nunca esta demás aclarar :))_

_2)Mikoto es dos años mayor que Kushina y Minato por que sino no me daban las cuentas entre Itachi y Sasuke, así que el primero, va a tener solo dos años mas que Sasuke, en este capitulo Mikoto tiene 22 años, y a los 20 tuvo a Itachi n.n (En realidad todos son mayores que Kushina y Minato por dos años)_

_3)Kushina se mudó con sus padres al País del Remolino, pero vivía con Minato en Konoha._

_4)Umiko y Kaito Uzumaki son personajes inventados para los padres de Kushina, si alguna vez quieren usarlos, no tengo problemas n.n_

_Sinceramente, no quedé convencida con este capitulo así que tómenlo como uno de transición... (?_

_El siguiente va a ser mas interesante ^-^_

_Gracias por los review ^^U _

_¿Se atreven a dejar un review?_

_Review_

_ ._

_._

_._


	3. Encuentros

_Seis Años Después. _

_País del Remolino, Aeroparque._

_-Pasajero__s del vuelo 14 con destino a Suna, por favor abordar por...- _la voz femenina anunció por el parlante que el vuelo estaba por partir. Kushina miró a su hijo y le sonrió.

-Quiero que me llames todos los días, que me mandes fotos del lugar, dicen que la ciudad de Konoha es muy bonita,- fingió Kushina, se puso de cuclillas frente a su pequeño hijo- ¿En verdad quieres dejar a tu mami sola?- Kushina fingió tristeza e inmediatamente besó al frente del niño- Recuerda que tienes que hacer un trasbordo en Suna ahí, Midori te estará esperando.

-Si mami- Naruto sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a Kushina.

-Prométeme que te cuidaras y harás muchos, pero muchos amigos ¿Si?- la pelirroja se separó de su hijo y lo miró de frente- En serio, cuídate mucho, no dejes que Midori se pierda - ambos soltaron una fuerte carcajada, y, finalmente, Kushina se irguió y dejó ir a Naruto- ¡Espera Naruto!- el niño se detuvo y fijó su vista en su madre-¡Pórtate bien con Midori!- Naruto asintió y la saludo con su mano.

El viento soplaba fuerte y el día estaba nublado. Finas gotas comenzaron a caer mientras Kushina veía el avión despegar, llevándose a su hijo durante unos meses.

Le flaquearon las piernas cuando lo vio desaparecer en el cielo gris, las gotas de lluvia aumentaban y, cuando un relámpago cruzo el cielo, sintió pánico por su hijo.

Rogaba a Dios que Naruto no se encontrara con Minato, pero... ¿cuantas probabilidades había? Por lo que ella sabia, Midori solo tenía un novio en Konoha, y nunca comentó nada relacionado a su ex marido o al futbol.

.

.

.

El partido había sido cancelado a último momento por una probable tormenta eléctrica que provenía del Oeste, y así, Minato Namikaze solo estaba recostado en su gran cama mirando la televisión, el mejor futbolista del momento estaba aburrido en su casa; el único al que todas absolutamente todas las personas que lo conocían elogiaban su talento nato para el futbol y su característica rapidez que ponía en el partido.

Sin nada interesante en la TV, Minato se levanto dejando su torso al aire, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Cuando traspasó la sala de estar un recuerdo le llegó fugazmente y, como un flash back, la imagen de la sala de estar volvió a ser como antes, hace seis años. Aun estaban los cuadros con las fotografías que el había suplantado por otras muy distintas, las flores y los toques únicos que Kushina había puesto en la que, en un pasado, fue la sala de estar. Sacudió al cabeza y, cambiando de idea, volvió a su habitación, y antes de que pudiera tocar la cama, el timbre de su casa sonó; se colocó una remera en su torso desnudo y bajó las escaleras.

-¡Sensei!-dos jóvenes de unos veinte años de edad irrumpieron en su casa.

-Kakashi, Obito- Minato sonrió y los dejo pasar- ¿Que hacen aquí?

-Solo escuchamos que...-

-El partido se cancelo y el sensei estaría disponible- interrumpió Obito sonriente.

-¿Disponible? ¿Para que?

-Pues...para nada, creo- dijo Kakashi con aire desinteresado.

-Si, tiene razón, creo- afirmó Obito- Hoy vuelve Midori- comento luego de un largo silencio entre los tres.

-¿Vuelve de Suna?-pregunto Minato, Obito asintió mientras se sentaba en el sofá- Que bien...

-¿Eh? ¿Y a este que le sucede?-susurró Obito a Kakashi, mientras Minato desaparecía en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, el peliplateado solo se encogió de hombros- Está raro...como aquel día-

.

.

.

Eran las tres de la tarde y Naruto ya había trasbordado en Suna, e iba junto a Midori, la hija de una amiga de su madre. Era un joven de 20 años, sus iris eran de un extraño color verde azulado y llevaba el cabello negro azabache recogido en una cola alta, que de por si, le llegaba debajo de los hombros.

-Oye...Naruto... ¿Te gusta el futbol?-pregunto Midori en un intento de conversación con el pequeño. Generalmente ellos hablaban mucho juntos, pero esa vez, el estaba mas callado de lo normal.

-Si- respondió Naruto sin ni siquiera mirarla, Midori suspiró sonoramente y giró su vista a la ventanilla, desde el avión los relámpagos se notaban con más claridad.

-Midori-chan- la chica despegó su vista de la ventanilla y miro a su acompañante. Naruto la miraba fijamente, aumentando la importancia de lo que iba a decir- Tengo hambre- los ojos de ella rodaron y hurgo en su bolso, buscando algo de comida.

-Aquí tienes- le extendió un paquete de galletitas- ¿Estas bien?-preguntó distraídamente, Naruto afirmo que si, y, una hora después, se durmió sobre el regazo de Midori.

Distraídamente, le comenzó a acariciar los mechones rubios del desordenado cabello de Naruto pensando en como estaría Obito, Rin y Kakashi y, por supuesto, Anko. Por motivos de estudios ella fue transferida a Suna hace un año, y desde ese entonces solo pudo ver a sus amigos dos veces. Cuando comenzó la carrera de medicina nunca pensó que se le complicaría tanto, y que debería ser en Suna. Pero al fin había acabado con excelentes notas y una tentadora oferta como medica oficial del club deportivo Konoha, y ella no planeaba rechazarla.

La voz del piloto la sacó de sus pensamientos, indicando que se abrochen los cinturones, por que en media hora aterrizarían en el Aeropuerto de Konoha.

.

.

.

Obito estaba hace media hora en al Aeropuerto de su ciudad. Esperaba impacientemente el arribo del avión en el que Midori viajaba. Una vez que los pasajeros comenzaron a bajar, Obito se abalanzó literalmente perdiéndose entre la multitud.

-Obito-_kun_- la voz femenina de Midori lo hizo darse vuelta, y la vio, vistiendo una polera blanca sin cuello y una falda rosa pálido un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, con el cabello negro como la noche recogido en una cola alta y las mejillas coloradas.

-Midori-chan!- Obito corrió hacia ella para abrazarla, pero algo se lo impidió, había olvidado un detalle, ella estaba cargando un niño, ¡Un niño!

-Eh... Midori-chan...- Obito se sonrojó y apartó la vista.

-¿Qué te sucede Obito-kun?-pregunto inocentemente Midori. Naruto se removió entre sus brazos, abriendo lentamente sus ojos azules, observando a su alrededor.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó sin preámbulos señalando con su dedo de forma acusadora a Obito.

-Oh...Naru-chan...él es Obito...-le dijo Midori sonriendo alentadoramente a su novio.

-¿Qué? ¿Ese calcetín*?-Midori estalló en carcajadas y las demás personas quedaron mirando la escena horrorizados y otros con diversión.

Obito lo miraba con un tic en el ojo- ¿Vamos?-pregunto sin hacer caso al sobrenombre que Naruto le había impuesto- Llegaremos tarde a...a cenar- dijo tomando del brazo a Midori y llevándola hacia la salida del aeroparque. Llovía fuertemente, y ninguno de los tres llevaba lo suficiente de ropa para protegerse aunque sea un poco, de la fuerte tormenta.

.

.

.

Kushina terminó de acomodar las flores en aquel hermoso salón, donde la recepción de la boda en la que fue contratada para los arreglos florales se llevaría a cabo.

Los claveles blancos combinaban perfectamente con los tulipanes amarillos, ambos, resaltaban la belleza del rojo pigmento de la rosa.

Cuando se aseguro de que todo estaba en orden, se despidió de todos y se dirigió a su casa, más bien a la casa que compartía con sus padres.

Apenas se le humedeció el cabello cuando bajó del auto. La casa olía a rosas y un dulce olor a chocolate provenía de la cocina. Cuando atravesó el umbral de la puerta de esta, pudo sentir el sabor del chocolate en su imaginación al ver el paste sobre la mesa. Su madre lo debía haber preparado justo antes de irse hacia la oficina de su padre.

Dejó su bolso en el sofá y se sirvió una buena rebanada de pastel junto a un café con leche y se sentó a ver la televisión, intentando distraerse.

Exactamente a las 8:34 de la noche recibió una llamada de Midori, avisando que habían llegado en perfectas condiciones.

Feliz y algo melancólica por e silencio de su casa -el que nunca existía gracias a Naruto- atravesó el pasillo que la dividía con su habitación y entro a descansar.

.

.

.

Midori, Naruto y Obito se dirigían hacia el elegante restaurante donde todos habían quedado en reunirse, por el logro de la graduación de Midori. La tormenta no había cesado es mas, parecía haber aumentado cada vez los relámpagos cruzaban el nublado cielo con mayor rapidez y seguidamente.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro cuando vio a todos esperándola a ella. Kakashi y Anko estaban sentados en la punta de la mesa, metidos en "su" mundo, Asuma y Kurenai la miraban desde el otro extremo de la mesa, otros amigos suyos como Rin y Shizune estaban junto a ellos.

Midori se sintió feliz por la calida bienvenida que le dieron. Explico que Naruto era el hijo de una amiga de su madre y que lo cuidaría por unos meses. El rubio permaneció callado durante los escasos diez minutos que estuvieron allí. Hasta que alguien entro al restaurante, interrumpiendo la cena.

-Siento la demora, pero el tráfico esta...- todos quedaron en silencio cuando Minato Namikaze cruzó miradas con Naruto Uzumaki, sorprendidos del parecido que ambos compartían, el silencio inundo el ambiente...

* * *

><p><em>Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado ^^ A mi me gustó, no se por que *-*<em>

_* Calcetín: seria como un "sobrenombre" para Obito._

_Dejen Reviews..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._


	4. Dia de Campo

"_¡El no es mi hijo!"_

_..._

"_Mamá... ¿Por que has hecho esto?_

_..._

"_¡Eso es! Me ocultaste la identidad de Naruto"_

_..._

Kushina despertó agitada y jadeando a mitad de la noche, se sentó en la cama y miro hacia la oscuridad de su habitación. Perezosamente se quitó los mechones de cabello de su frente sudorosa. Sus instintos la hicieron ponerse de pie y salir de su habitación para refrescarse en el baño.

Una vez que vio su reflejo en el espejo del baño se sintió más aliviada ¿Qué había sido ese sueño? ¿Qué significado tenia? Sin hacer el más mínimo caso a las preguntas que azotaban su mente aquella noche, se lavó la cara y volvió a su habitación. Cuando pasó por la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de Naruto la melancolía se apoderó de ella, verdaderamente lo extrañaba y mucho la casa siempre estaba sumida en un silencio que ni ella misma podía romper.

...

_-El es Naruto-_la voz de Midori resonó en su cabeza. Cuando vio a aquel niño la imagen de Kushina se le hizo presente.

Esa noche había notado que la personalidad de Naruto concordaba con la de Kushina cuando era mas joven. La impulsividad y la falta de pensar antes de actuar, la sensatez con la que hablaban, la alegría que emanaban y el gran temperamento que tenían cuando algo les emocionaba o se enojaban.

En el transcurso de la noche, observo minuciosamente a ese pequeño charlatán, sin duda era muy parecido el, pero solo compartían el cabello rubio y los ojos azules. Sus facciones le recordaban a la chica pelirroja del que aun estaba enamorado, no la había visto hace tiempo y en el transcurso de los años, se había dedicado a enterrar los recuerdos los mas profundo, pero Naruto había logrado que salieran a la luz, otra vez.

Se revolvió entre las sabanas y miro el reloj que había sobre la mesa de luz. Indicaba las 3 am., y mañana tenia el día libre.

...

Un día de campo, eso tendría según lo que Midori dijo. Nunca había asistido a uno, ya que su madre trabajaba mucho los fines de semanas, y el asistía al preescolar el resto de los días. Midori-chan le había dicho que habría otros niños de su edad y que sin duda haría muchos amigos.

-Naru-chan... ¿Vamos?- Midori tenia una dulce sonrisa cuando entró en la habitación del hotel. Llevaba puesto unos shorts y un lindo jersey color blanco, tenia el cabello negro suelto y un bolso colgaba de su brazo.

-Si-contesto sonriente Naruto mientras salía de la habitación, seguido de Midori.

El viaje se alargó un poco, Obito iba al volante, Midori en el asiento del copiloto y un inquieto Naruto detrás.

-¿Te puedes quedar quieto?- masculló Obito sin quitar la mirada del frente.

-¿Qué? ¿Un calcetín habla?- se burló Naruto "inocentemente".

- Cállense ambos- dijo Midori con una voz pasiva que daba miedo. Naruto y Obito quedaron en silencio petrificados, Midori no solía gritar, pero el tono que usaba era demasiado tétrico y pasible.

-Llegamos...-murmuró Midori una vez que todos bajaron del auto y se quedaron observando con detenimientos el fascinante lugar.

Más de tres hectáreas de campo verde y espacioso...un pequeñito bosque incluido un pequeño río atraviesa el lugar. Un lugar maravilloso que pertenecía a la Familia Hyuuga.

-Woooooow- dijeron a coro Midori y Naruto cuando vieron el hermoso paisaje.

-Bienvenidos- dijo una dulce mujer en la entrada, agarrada de su falda una pequeña niña de ojos perlas asomaba la mitad de su rostro.

-Ohhh...si es la dulce Hina-chan...- dijo Midori con una sonrisa en su rostro, se puso de cuclillas y miro a la niña,- Aun usabas pañales la ultima vez que te vi- un sonrojo muy notorio apareció en el rostro de la pequeña, que se escondió detrás de su madre.

-¿Quieren pasar? Ya están todos esperándolos- Obito asintió y camino por el sendero de piedra hasta la linda casa de campo seguido de los demás.

Efectivamente, todos estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa, Inoichi y Akina estaban junto a Mikoto y Fugaku hablando de diferentes cosas, mas tarde se sumaron a la conversación Hizashi Hyuuga y su esposa, Shukaku Nara estaba sentado en una silla, apoyando su cabeza sobre el respaldo a un lado, Yoshino tenia en su regazo a un adormilado Shikamaru mientras hablaba animadamente con la esposa de Chouza, Mari y Kisho(1) estaban sentados hablando entretenidamente con Anko, Kakashi, Asuma y Kurenai. Unos metros más allá había una mesa redonda mas pequeña donde los niños jugaban. Una pequeña pelirrosada corría detrás de un inexpresivo pelinegro, mientras una niña rubia de cabello corto comía galletas junto a otro niño; dos niños mayores que ellos estaban jugando con una pequeña pelota, y, unos momentos mas tarde, Hinata se unió tímidamente a comer galletas con la niña rubia.

-Ve con ellos- le susurró Midori a Naruto le dio un pequeño empujoncito y siguió a su novio para saludar a los demás.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó secamente el niño pelinegro una vez que noto al presencia de Naruto.

-Naruto- respondió el rubio mirándolo fijamente, desafiándolo.

-Hmp- dijo simplemente.

-Me llamo Ino Yamanaka- la niña rubia que antes comía galletas se presentó- Y el es Chouji- apuntó con su dedo a su amigo- Ella es Sakura- la nombrada se dio la vuelta cuando escucho su nombre y corrió hacia ellos, desviando su atención de pelinegro.

-Hola- le dijo a Naruto con una sonrisa, quien le devolvió el saludo- ¿Quieren jugar a las escondidas?

Ino dio un gritito en respuesta y salió corriendo en busca de Chouji y un adormilado Shikamaru, Sakura se fue dando saltitos para convencer a Sasuke y Naruto se acercó a la mesa, donde Hinata se había quedado sola.

-Hola- dijo Naruto a Hinata mientras tomaba una galleta.

-H-hola-murmuró casi de manera inaudible.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó el rubio luego de comer una galleta.

-H-hinata- la ojiperla se sonrojó y apartó la su vista aperlada de la azulada de Naruto.

-¿Jugamos?- exclamó la pelirrosa cuando llego a su lado, había logrado traer a Sasuke, Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru discutían levemente a unos metros de ahí.

_-Problemático- _se escuchó, seguido de una carcajada de Ino.

...

-¡Kushina!- jovial y elegante como siempre Umiko Uzumaki rozaba los cincuenta años.

Kushina estaba acomodando las flores sobre la mesada, era el aniversario numero 20 de sus padres, esa noche habría una gran cena, y, al día siguiente se irían a Bermudas como festejo. Y así, oficialmente Kushina Uzumaki se quedaría sola en su casa.

-Mamá- habló Kushina sin darse la vuelta, agregando una rosa al ramo de flores- ¿Qué tal?-preguntó con una sonrisa haciéndose a un lado y dejando ver a un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas, rojas, y rosas en un jarrón antiguo, reliquia familiar que tenia dos flores blancas entrelazadas desde su tallo negro, sobre ellas reposaba una mariposa de color gris, con toques negros y blancos con sus alas extendidas a punto de volar.

-Oh Kushina, es hermoso- dijo Umiko- ¡Eres fantástica en esto!- la abrazó fuertemente contar su pecho.

Faltaban diez minutos para cenar y los últimos invitados habían llegado, Kushina estaba charlando con Hanami, desde la recaída que tuvo al enterarse del su embarazo, Hanami y ella se habían hecho muy buenas amigas, así había conocido a Midori, su hija.

-¿Llamaste a Midori?-preguntó Kushina a Hanmi.

-Oh si, me dijo que Naruto se estaba portando de maravilla- Kushina sonrió mientras bebía un sorbo de la compa de vino que tenia en frente- Hoy fueron a un día de campo, conocida muchos niños de su edad.

-¿Hum? ¿De verdad?- Kushina la miró fijamente- ¿Te dijo quienes eran?-indagó.

-Mmm...-Hanami puso una expresión pensativa- Me nombró un par de apellidos... Hyuuga...Uchiha...Haruno.

Kushina se atragantó con el sorbo de vino que bebió, luego de recuperarse preguntó:

-¿Cómo conoce tu hija a esas personas?- pregunto intentando sonar desinteresada.

-¿No te lo dije?- Kushina negó con al cabeza- Midori es novia de Obito Uchiha, jugador de Konoha- Kushina se sintió desfallecer ahí mismo ¿Cómo había podido dejar ir ahí a su hijo sin saber eso? Guardó la compostura y sonrió.

-Que suerte, ¿Verdad? Quiero decir, es un buen chico- Kushina se golpeó internamente,

Hanami la miro confundida.

-¿Lo conoces?-

-¡Claro que no! Solo digo que parece un buen chico- mintió- Por lo que se muestra en la televisión- sonrió intentando convencer a Hanami que la miró con recelo- Enseguida vuelvo.

Subió las escaleras de a tres asaltos y entró a su habitación. Busco el teléfono celular y marcó el numero de Midori.

_-¿Hola?-escucho decir desde la otra línea._

_-Midori-chan... Soy Kushina._

_-¡Kushina-san! ¿Cómo esta?_

_-Bien, muy bien- Kushina vacilo un poco- ¿Esta Naruto por ahí?_

_-Claro- escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Midori que llamaba a Naruto, también había un murmullo de personas._

_-¡Mamá!- escuchó la chillona voz de su hijo_

_-Naruto... ¿Como estas?_

_-Muy bien- Naruto parecía cansado- Estoy jugando a las carreras._

_-¿De verdad?- a Kushina se le encogió el corazón- ¿Con quienes...?_

_-No recuerdo bien los nombre de todos, pero...creo que una es Hinata...otro Sasuke...- se detuvo un momento pensando- ¿Sabes que hay una niña de pelo color rosa? ¡Y Hinata tiene ojos blancos!_

_-Que raro- rió falsamente, sin duda Hinata era hija de Hana y Hiashi, o tal vez de Hizashi y Aoi(2), y seguramente, esa niña de cabello rosa era la hija de Mari y Kisho-¿Te estas divirtiendo?_

_-Si- afirmó Naruto- Me están llamando Mamá-_

_-Adiós hijo- dijo Kushina-¡Que te diviertas!- Naruto cortó la llamada de repente, Kushina se despegó el teléfono del oído y lo miró, pensando._

Marcó rápidamente el número del aeropuerto y dijo:

-Un pasaje para Konoha mañana temprano- suspiro esperando a que se lo confirmen- Si, a las seis esta perfecto.

* * *

><p>(1) Mari y Kisho son personajes inventados por mi para que sena los padres de Sakura, como siempre, si alguna vez los queiren usar me mandan un mp y listo!<p>

(2) Aoi, es la madre de Neji ^^Al igual que con todos mis personajes inventados, un mp y listo *-*

¡Espero que les haya gustado ñe!


	5. ¿Kushina?

_**Dedicado a:** Lolo18. Quien me presiona a escribir. Ok, no. ¡Espero que te guste!_

_Editado pro muchas faltas de ortografía y narración O:_

...

El vuelo 303 aterrizó a las 5:30 en Konoha.

Kushina se quitó las gafas de sol al entrar al aeroparque, tomó sus maletas y se dirigió hacia al salida. Antes de darle una sorpresa a Naruto debía hospedarse en el hotel.

El sol de verano resplandecía en el cielo, Kushina llevaba puesto un vestido ligero de color lila que, una semana antes de marcharse Minato le había regalado, y como le había gustado mucho le dio lastima dejar de usarlo; en lo pies llevaba unas sandalias blancas y gafas de sol, el cabello se lo había dejado suelto, cayéndole en cascada por toda la espalda, y en los últimos seis años, le había crecido hasta llegar a los tobillos.

Sin necesidad de pedir un taxi comenzó a caminar por las calles de Konoha, desde que ella se había ido no había cambiado nada. Un pensamiento le cruzó por la mente... ¿Ichiraku Ramen seguiría abierto...?

...

Era un día caluroso y Minato acababa de salir del entrenamiento. Aun estaba sudando cuando se subió a su auto negro ultimo modelo y comenzó la marcha hacia su casa.

Dando la vuelta en una esquina y avanzando unos metros mas se distrajo con algo... Una larga cabellera roja caminaba a toda prisa por la senda, las gafas de sol que llevaba no lo dejaban descifrar quien era, pero cuando vio el vestido que llevaba puesto no pudo confundirse, era Kushina la misma Kushina que hace seis años el le había regalado ese vestido, hecho único y especialmente para ella.

Aparcó el coche a unos metros del Hotel Cinco Estrellas de Konoha y fue tras la mujer. Ella había entrado y ya se había registrado cuando el había ingresado al hotel. Pero llegó tarde, el ascensor se había cerrado con ella dentro, separándola de el.

Frustrado y sin fuerzas para subir las escaleras salió del Hotel, si Kushina estaba en la ciudad, de alguna manera u otra, el se iba a enterar.

...

La pelirroja salió del hotel vestida igual que cuando llegó. No sabia la dirección de donde se hospedaban Midori y Naruto por lo que decidió escaparse durante unas horas antes de ver a su hijo, y, si Ichiraku Ramen aun estaba abierto probar y disfrutar un buen tazón de Ramen.

Eran las siete de la tarde, pero como ella siempre decía: No hay horario para comer Ramen

Dio un grito de alegría cuando llego al local y lo encontró abierto.

-Teuchi- el dueño se dio la vuelta sorprendido por volver a escuchar esa voz, una que nunca pensó que volvería a escuchar.

-¡Kushina! ¿Donde has estado?- Teuchi se acercó al mostrador y le indicó que se sentara- Desde que te fuiste mis ventas han decaído- ambos rieron a coro- ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Oh muy bien, muy bien- dijo la Uzumaki- Lo de siempre Teuchi, si es que te acuerdas- el dueño le guiñó un ojo y desapareció en la trastienda.

Kushina inspeccionó el lugar con la mirada, nada había cambiando; si, solo dos cosas, la primera, Ayame no estaba dando volteretas por aquí y por allá, y la otra, estaba sola, sola comiendo Ramen; cuando siempre Minato y ella iban juntos.

Suspiró profundamente alejando los recuerdos melancólicos y comenzó a jugar diutridamente con una servilleta.

...

Minato entró despreocupadamente a Ichiraku Ramen, bien camuflado –con una gorra, gafas negras y una chamarra extremadamente grande- y se sentó a unos metros de Kushina quien llevaba el cabello atado en un chonguito, ninguno de los dos notó la presencia del otro.

Teuchi apareció desde la trastienda con un tazón de Ramen, vio a Minato camuflado con confidencia, estaba acostumbrado a que su mejor cliente sea una estrella del futbol, le dejó el tazón de Ramen a Kushina sin decir una palabra y se acercó a Minato.

-Un tazón de Ramen- pidió el rubio con voz ronca- Con extra cerdo- Teuchi asintió si se dirigió otra vez a la trastienda.

-¡Eh! Teuchi- lo llamó Kushina antes de que el dueño entre a la trastienda- Tráeme otros palillos, se me rompieron- alzó los palillos quebrados sonriendo, Teuchi le alcanzó un par nuevo.

Minato miró a la persona que tenia unos asientos al costado...era...era ¡Ella! Su voz y su forma de hablar eran inconfundibles.

-Kushina- dijo con su voz normal.

La pelirroja lo miró con sus ojos morados confundida.

-¿Y usted quien es?-indagó.

-Soy yo- Kushina dio un gritito y se tapó la boca con las manos de la impresión, cuando el se quitó la gorra y las gafas esos ojos azules...el cabello rubio alborotado... ¡Era el!- Tanto tiempo...Kushina.

...

Mikoto bufó viendo a su marido, era imposible que sea tan amargado... ¿Tanto le costaba jugar un rato con los niños? Pero claro, el inexpresivo y frío orgullo Uchiha era imposible de inquebrantar, y ella, lo quiera o no, también era una Uchiha, pero muy lejana.

Miró a Sasuke que estaba durmiendo plácidamente sobre el sofá, desde la ventana se podía ver a Itachi jugando al futbol y su marido viendo la televisión, se acercó a su hijo menor le dio un dulce beso en la frente, luego saludo a su esposo con un beso en los labios y se despidió de Itachi con una mano, salió por la puerta principal de la mansión, el motor del auto rugió cuando lo encendió y se dispuso a tomar el camino para ir a la casa Hyuuga, ella y sus amigas habían quedado en cenar juntas.

...

Hinata se sentó en el suelo frente al televisor abrazando el osito de felpa que tenia en su brazo. A su lado se posicionó Sakura vistiendo su pijama rosa y, del otro lado Ino se sentó sobre sus rodillas.

Sus madres se habían juntado a cenar en la casa de Hinata, por lo que habían organizado que las niñas podrían quedarse a dormir.

-¿No son lindas?-preguntó Aoi viendo enternecida a las tres pequeñas- ¡Como quisiera poder tener una niña!-exclamó.

-Aun no es tarde- Akina apareció del comedor- Podrías intentarlo, a menos que Hizashi ya no quiera hijos.

-Oh no, no- negó Aoi- Lo que más quiere Hizashi es un hijo. Y tal vez suceda.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Hana bajando las escaleras despacio, con el vientre abultado de un embarazo de siete meses- ¡Que alegría! ¿Le has dicho ya?

-Aun no es seguro...- explicó Aoi.

-Oh...Pues...seguramente lo estas- Mari sonrió apareciendo desde la cocina.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, dejando ver en el umbral de la puerta a Yoshino Nara y a Mikoto Uchiha con una sonrisa, la primera, llevaba un pastel en sus manos.

...

Kushina Uzumaki se había quedado sin palabras al verlo allí, salido de la nada y... ¿Camuflado? se preguntó. Pero luego recordó que Minato era el mejor y el jugador estrella de la selección de Konoha, aquel que ganó un partido marcando 20 goles el solo, en la final contra Kumogakure.

-Kushina-repitió Minato- ¿Estas bien?

Inconscientemente la pelirroja se puso de pie, negando con la cabeza, salió corriendo del local, dejando impresionado a Minato incapaz de moverse cuando reaccionó, estaba rodeado de una gran multitud de gente, pidiendo autógrafos y fotos a gritos.

Corriendo y dejando todo atrás Kushina llego a un parque, jadeando se sentó en una banca y tiro la cabeza hacia atrás observando como el cielo se oscurecía.

Había viajado con el objetivo de llevarse a su hijo y que nada hubiera pasado. Peor justo ella tenia que se la primera para encontrarse con Minato su ex-esposo, padre de Naruto.

-¿Kushina?-escucho decir detrás suyo-

-¡Midori! ¡Santo Dios!- sin prestarle atención a sus acompañantes dirigió su vista hacia Naruto que la miraba confundido.

-¡Mamá!-gritó. Se abalanzó contra ella y le dio un gran abrazo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te quería dar una sorpresa- mintió.

-¿Kushina Uzumaki?-escuchó una voz varonil cuando se incorporo encontró a un Obito ya maduro, mucho más alto y poseedor de una voz mas gruesa.

-¿Obito?-preguntó con cierto temor.

-Esperen-dijo Midori confundida-¿Ustedes se conocen?

-¡Es la esposa de mi sensei! Digo la ex-esposa- se corrigió.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Midori cada vez más confundida.

Kushina suspiró y los enfrentó.

-Has crecido mucho Obito- dijo dulcemente Kushina, un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro del Uchiha- Y si, soy la ex-mujer del Rayo Amarillo de Konoha- determinó Kushina. Para la suerte de ella Naruto había salido a correr y jugar cerca de la fuente de aquel parque, haciendo imposible que escuche esa información.

-¡Oh Dios! Entonces el es el hijo de...-comenzó a decir Midori.

-Ssh...- la interrumpió la pelirroja- Siento mucho no habértelo dicho- se disculpó- Yo solo quería que tenga unas lindas vacaciones, nada mas.

-¿Y no consideraste que se pueda encontrarse con su padre?- señaló lo obvio Obito.

- No, no lo hice-

-Esta bien Kushina-san- Midori se acercó a ella con una sonrisa- Te guardaremos el secreto- Obito intentó replicar, pero Midori le fulminó con la mirada- Pero de un modo otro, Minato-san va a enterarse...

Minato había logrado liberarse de los fans saliendo por la trastienda del local gracias Teuchi.

Camuflado había comenzado a correr por donde Kushina había escapado, pero unos momentos después le perdió el rastro, pensando que iba en el sentido contrario llego al mismo parque en el que Kushina había arribado unos momentos antes. Al verla sentada en esa banca considero la ocasión perfecta para hablarle, pero pronto notó que Midori Haru y Obito Uchiha, su ex-alumno, habían empezado a hablar con ella como si se conocieran hace bastante, al menos la chica y Kushina mientras Naruto jugaba alejados de ellos. Decidió esconderse detrás de un árbol, con la posibilidad de ver todo lo que hacían pero el sonido de sus voces no alcanzaba llegar a sus oídos.

...

* * *

><p><em>Fue corto...pero lo hice bastante rápido, por que hasta el martes o miércoles no actualizo...u.u<em>

_¡Perdón por las faltas de ortografía!_

_¡__Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Sofi-chan_

Revieeews!

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._


	6. Finalmente

_Naruto no está._

Recordó Kushina sentada en el sofá. Estaba desesperada, hace dos horas que su hijo no aparecía. Mientras estaban en el parque, ella se distrajo hablando con Midori y Obito, perdiendo de vista a su hijo.

Se sentía la peor madre del mundo ¿Que mujer dejaría a su hijo jugar en un parque desconocido sin supervisión? Se golpeó mentalmente por lo ocurrido.

La puerta de la habitación de hotel en donde estaba se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a una mujer dos años más grande que ella, de cabello y ojos negros.

-¿Kushina? ¡Kushina!-grito Mikoto y entro a la habitación sin permiso a abrazar a su amiga.

-Mi-mikoto m-me ahogas- jadeó la pelirroja intentando aflojar el abrazo de la pelinegra.

-¡Me alegro tanto de verte!-dijo una vez que se separó.

-¡Yo también `ttebane!- exclamó Kushina feliz.

-Midori me ha dicho ha dicho que estabas aquí y quise verlo por mi misma- comentó-¿Por que volviste?-

-Kushina-san ¿Tiene noticias de Naruto?- Midori estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Naruto?-preguntó confundida Mikoto.

-Yo...iré a...iré con Obito-dijo rápidamente Midori y desapareció.

-El es...mi hijo- Kushina giró su vista ocultándola de Mikoto.

-¿Qué...?- su celular comenzó a sonar, frunciendo el ceño, contestó- ¿_Hola? ¿Qué Sasuke ha hecho que?- _Kushina la miraba confundida- _E-esta bien, enseguida voy-_ cortó la llamada y miró a Kushina- Mas tarde me explicaras- dicho esto se dio al vuelta y salio de la habitación.

...

Minato observaba el niño que tenia a su lado como podía comer tanto ramen.

-Y dime Naruto... ¿Por que estabas solo en el parque?-preguntó.

-No estaba solo- respondió luego de tragar un fideo- estaba con Midori-chan, Obito y...

-¿Y?

-Mi mamá- dijo con inocencia.

-¿Quién es tu mamá?

-Kushina Uzumaki `ttebayo!- sin duda, ese niño era hijo suyo y de Kushina.

-¿No estará preocupado por ti?- Naruto lo observó.

-Creo.

-Entonces vamos a verla- lo tomo de la mano luego de pagar la cuenta y salieron del local de ramen (N/A: conste que Minato todavía esta camuflado, pero Naruto lo reconoció (?)

...

Se alisó la falda y se quieto el cabello del rostro; y con un sonoro suspiro tocó el timbre de esa casa.

Un hombre de cabello blanco y corpulento abrió la puerta.

-Tsunade- musitó.

-Supongo que sabes a que he venido Jiraiya- colocó su mano a la altura de la vista del hombre, que llevaba una correa para perros.

-Te llevarás a Shinju- afirmó.

-Así es. Ahora déjame pasar- haciéndose a un lado la dejó entrar

-¿Qué nos paso Tsunade?-pregunto viendo como su ex-esposa amarraba suavemente el cuello de la perra que ambos compartían y se erguía- Antes hubiéramos usado eso para otra cosa- la miró picadamente señalando las correas.

-No seas pervertido- le dijo seriamente Tsunade.

-¡Pero es cierto! Antes nos reíamos y compartíamos todo.

-¿Qué nos pasó Jiraiya?

-Eso me pregunto yo-dijo acercándose lentamente a ella.

-Intentémoslo, una vez mas- susurró Tsunade, acercando su rostro al de el, hasta unir sus labios.

...

A Kushina se le dilataron los ojos al ver la escena que tenia en frente. Era su hijo tomado de la mano de... ¿Minato? No podía ser, así, todo se arruinaría.

-Mamá- exclamó Naruto y corrió a abrazarla.

-Naruto- finas lagrimas cayeron de los ojos morados de Kushina mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su hijo.

Minato los miraba desde lejos, unos metros. ¡Como hubiera querido ser parte de eso! Observó detenidamente cada movimiento que hizo Kushina, primero, le dijo algo al oído a su hijo, que inmediatamente corrió hacia el ascensor y desapareció en este. Luego, Kushina se le acercó.

-Gracias Muchas Gracias- le dijo mientras hacia un reverencia.

-¿Es...es tu hijo?- preguntó Minato, rendida, Kushina asintió con la cabeza.

-Se...llama Naruto.

-Ya lo sabía-respondió el secamente Minato- ¿Quién es el padre?- Kushina evitó su mirada. Se sentía patética, nunca nadie la había puesto tan nerviosa, al punto de que ella no pudiera verle a los ojos- ¿Soy yo verdad?

-Si- respondió.

-¿Por que no me dijiste nada?-exclamó subiendo el tono de voz. Por suerte, la recepción del hotel estaba vacía por una fiesta que se estaba llevando a acabo en el ultimo piso- ¿Por que?

-¿Por que? ¿Quieres saber el por que? Justo cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada, anotaste el maldito gol que te llevó a la fama ¿Qué hubieran dicho todos? ¿Eh?

-Para ese entonces aun nadie sabía que estábamos divorciados-

-Ese no es el punto Minato- dijo Kushina mas pasiblemente- ¿No pensaste que hubieran opinado todas las personas al quedarme embarazada tan joven?- Minato guardó silencio, Kushina tenia razón.

-No quiero discutir.

-Yo tampoco.

-Quiero que Naruto lleve mi apellido- dijo determinado, Kushina lo miro sorprendida- Y quiero que sepa que es mi hijo. Quiero saber de el ¿Tienes videos o cosas así?

-Creo que...tengo un video en la habitación, pero no creo que te importe por que es aun cuando yo estoy embarazada y...

-No importa- la interrumpió – Lo quiero igual.

Kushina suspiró y se dirigió al ascensor, le hizo una seña a Minato de que esperara allí y apretó el botón para subir.

Minutos después volvió a aparecer, con una caja que dentro contenía un disco. Tímidamente se lo entregó y se abrazó a si misma.

-¿Te...molestaría llevar a Naruto al entrenamiento mañana?-preguntó Minato- Solo si quieres.

-Creo que...eso esta bien- Kushina lo saludó con una mano mientras veía como se iba, saliendo por las grandes puertas del hotel.

...

Ya eran cerca de las nueve cuando Minato llegó a su casa y puso a andar el video...

Estaba grabado por una cámara casera, aparecía Kushina con el cabello un poco más corto y con un vientre hinchado de siete meses; sonreía alegremente a la cámara.

_¿Y? ¿Qué crees Hanami?- _preguntaba Kushina mientras daba una media vuelta_-¿Me veo gorda? _Ambas mujeres rieron, seguramente, Hanami era la que grababa el video.

La escena se cortaba y volvía a aparecer con Kushina vistiendo un vestido celeste ligero y corto, que le resaltaba su embarazo.

_-¿Me queda bien?_

_-Por supuesto_- le respondió Hanami.

_-¡Mama!- _se escuchó de fondo, una muchacha de ojos verde azulados y cabello negro entró_- ¿Qué están haciendo?_

_Estamos grabando un video para Naru-chan- _dijo Kushina mientras se tocaba el vientre.

Otra vez la imagen se cortaba, pero la que apareció conmovió a Minato, esta vez, Kushina estaba dándole pecho a un pequeño bebe en la cama de un hospital, allí, estaban presentes los que fueron sus suegros y Midori de pequeña, todos reían, y seguramente, Hanami era la que comandaba la cámara.

Frustrado y enojado por no haber estado presente apagó el televisor y decidió ir a dormir, mañana tendría un gran entrenamiento y deseaba que su hijo este presente.

...

Minato miró a las gradas una vez mas, ya había pasado media hora y Kushina no había llegado con Naruto.

Momentos después, Midori llegó de la mano de Naruto, Minato se les acercó.

-¿Y Kushina?-preguntó luego de saludarlos.

-Bueno ella...volvió a su casa.

-Al hotel querrás decir- Minato la miró profundamente con los ojos azules.

-Mami volvió con los abuelos- dijo Naruto con inocencia, Minato miro a al chica confundida.

-¿Qué?

-Si...Kushina volvió al País del Remolino, Naruto se quedara una semana más conmigo.

Sin saber como ni cuando, un día después, Minato estaba viajando al País del Remolino, había dejado a Naruto al cuidado de Midori, buscaría a Kushina, le diría todo lo que tenia guardado y volvería, con ella.

Intentando recordar el camino hacia la casa de los padres de Kushina llegó a su destino, tocó la puerta tres veces y espero a ser atendido.

-Hol...-no terminó a saludar a Kushina por que esta emitió un gritito y le cerró la puerta en sus narices. Indignado, recorrió el lugar con la vista y encontró la puerta que llevaba al patio entreabierta. Se deslizó por ahí hasta llegar a la puerta trasera, a través de una ventana pudo ver a Kushina hablando por teléfono.

Golpeó la puerta y, esta vez, Kushina le atendió, enojada.

-¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? ¡No puedes meterte en los jardines ajenos sin permiso!-gritó.

-¡No vine a discutir!- exclamó frustrado.

-¿Entonces? ¡¿A que has venido?

-¡A esto!- y juntó sus labios con lo de ella. Sorprendida, Kushina se suavizó, le estaban dando un beso, uno depuse de tanto tiempo...y era con su Minato- Dime una cosa- dijo Minato una vez que se separaron, juntando sus frentes- ¿Por que...por que te volviste a ir?

-Yo...bueno, yo...no quería, no quería hacerte saber lo que siento-

-¿Y que sientes?-

-Amor- un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-Yo, siento lo mismo por ti, fui un idiota al dejarte ir, pero creo que tu lo fuiste más.

-¿Por que?-preguntó la pelirroja con un puchero.

-Por casi dejar ir otra oportunidad de estar conmigo- ambos rieron a coro, y, una vez mas juntaron sus labios.

-Vamos, hay que ir a buscar a Naruto.

Ambos se dirigieron al aeropuerto, en busca de su hijo. Ahora si los tres, serian una familia perfecta.

* * *

><p>¿No se esperaban que este sea el final, no? Al menos no tu Pao-chan xDD Pero no os preocupéis(? Va a haber un epilogo. Nota: al que no le guste el NaruHina, no lo lea.<p>

Espero no haberlos decepcionado, si les soy sincera no planeaba terminarlo hoy, ¿Saben? Pero se me ocurrió todo esto y me gustó como quedó.

¡Exitos!

PD: Esperen el epilogo.

Ame No Yoru (Sofi-chan!)

Un review no les hace mal xD


	7. ¡Epilogo!

10 años después...

Las gradas gritaron con furor ante aquel magnifico gol que anotó Namikaze. Kushina lo miraba conmocionada, a punto de llorar. Ahora, a sus treinta y seis años, no estaba dispuesta a abandonar a su familia, por nada del mundo. Sintió un fuerte brazo que le pasaba por el hombro, giró su vista y se encontró con la azulada mirada de su esposo, Minato.

-No llores Kushina-le dijo tranquilizándola- Algún día iba a suceder.

-Pero...pero mi hijo creció tanto...-comentó mientras veía como Naruto festejaba el gol junto a sus compañeros. Se había convertido en uno de los mejores jugadores mas jóvenes de la historia del equipo de Konoha.

...

En la noche, al familia Namikaze organizó una pequeña fiesta en celebración por el partido ganado, todos, absolutamente todos habían asistido.

-Hina-chan- una pequeña niña de ocho años se acercó a la ojiperla, que llevaba puesto unos shorts azules con una blusa morada.

-Konata-chan- sonrió la ojiperla- ¿Como estás?- había dejado un poco atrás su tartamudez con el pasar de los años.

-Bien- respondió la niña de cabello rojizo- ¿Cuándo te casaras con mi hermano?- Hinata enrojeció bruscamente.

-Deja de decir esas cosas Konata- la regañó Naruto sonrojado, que había escuchado lo ultimo. La niña rió divertida y salió corriendo. Dejando a Hinata y Naruto solos, sin poder verse a la cara.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Kushina llegando a su lado- ¡Están todos rojos `ttebane!- los observó un momento mas con detenimiento; su hijo sonrojado ¿Quién lo diría?

Con una malévola sonrisa en su rostro, dijo:-Creo que ya se que flores llevará Hinata.

-¿Para que?-le preguntó su esposo llegando a su lado, Hinata y Naruto la miraban expectantes.

-Para el casamiento con mi hijo ¡Por supuesto!- PAF! Y Hinata cayó desmayada, pero fue atrapada justo por Naruto.

...

Ya entrada la noche, todos los invitados ya se habían retirado, Naruto estaba en su habitación y Minato y Kushina estaban sentados en el sofá abrazaos, con Konata durmiendo sobre su regazo.

-¿Quién lo hubiera creído?- comentó Kushina- ¿Quién hubiera creído que Naruto seria el novio de Hinata desde hace meses? ¡Y no nos lo dijo `ttebane!- replicó mientras acariciaba el cabello rojizo de su hija.

-En eso sale a ti-

-¿Qué?- pregunto sn entender- Ahh, te entiendo- dijo captando al idea- Pero ¿Que hubiera sido de nosotros si no nos tomábamos ese "descanso"?

-No lo sé- ambos rieron.

-Lo importante es que Naruto pudo crecer en familia, y luego tuvimos a este pequeño demonio- comentó Kushina mirando a su hija- Pero lo mejor, es que estamos _juntos-_ lentamente juntaron sus labios en un tierno y dulce beso, uno de muchos que se darían en el futuro que les esperaba...

* * *

><p><em>Corto, muy corto, pero es un epilogo, y para mi, tienen que ser cortos :P Gracias a todos los que me siguieron hasta e final (que no fueron muchos) ¡Gracias!<em>

_Ame No Yoru_


End file.
